My Sister?
by ren-h
Summary: Seto shook his head, "Brother? What the hell? I'm not your brother!" I'm really not good summarys


**My Sister?: Chapter 1 Matter of Travel... **

**Yola sighed looking up from her paperwork, "Setso?!?!" she yelled falling out of her chair scrambling up to the T.V. "No way...it's him..." she murmured quietly. **

**Just then a small white cat walked in and glanced at Yola meowing. Yola picked the cat up and began spinning him around in circles laughing happily. "I found him Kuba! I found him!" she told Kuba excitedly. Kuba meowed happily once she put him down. **

**"I hope he remembers me..." she said staring at the T.V. while Kuba regained his bearings. KAIBA Corp. has nothing to do with recent events! he was yelling out. "Hmm...." she said turning off the T.V. "Kaiba Corp. eh?" she said looking at Kuba. **

**Kuba began purring softly as he jumped to his usual spot on the sofa and lay down. "Ms. Kyomito?" a lady said poking her head into the room. **

**"What is all the excitement about?" Yola looked up at the lady and smiled, "Mio...I know where my brother is..." she said calming down. **

**The lady, now known as Mio smiled, "You do?" she asked, her eyes shining with joy. Yola nodded, "He is head of Kaiba Corp....looks as if we are going on a field trip. " Mio nodded quietly and left the room **

**: With Seto: Seto walked angrily out of the building pushing his way through reporters. When he got into the car Seto glared at the reporters and drove away, "Someone's duel disk going haywire?" **

**"What Bakas!!" he yelled out once he broke free of traffic. "Seto...what's wrong?" Mokuba asked yawning from the backseat. "They are blaming Kaiba Corp. for the appearences of these duel monsters..." he said a bit annoyed. "Oh..." Mokuba murmured drifting off to sleep again. **

**: With Yola: "So, Mio, plane...or Bast?" Yola asked while packing her suitcase. **

**"Bast, Ms. Kyomito?" Mio asked from underneath a pile of her favorite clothes. "That's right...with all the other duel monsters appearing in the city randomly, we can fly Bast to Kaiba Corp.**

**" Yola replied smiling. "Or...we could go by plane.." she said glancing at Mio. **

**"No, let's take Bast!" Mio shouted eagerly. Yola laughed putting her deck into a small box on her belt. "You don't think anyone will be wanting to duel you do you Ms. Kyomito?" Yola walked over to her closet and grabbed a small box off of the top shelf.**

**"If they do..." she began opening the box revealing a bracelet and a pair of gloves. The bracelet had a diamand shaped stone on it. "I can use this...." she said putting the gloves and bracelet on. **

**"All I have to do...is use my pendant to activate It." she said as she kicked the box into the closet. "Mio, just pick a few clothes...not your entire wardrobe." Yola said sighing. Mio smiled blushing a bit, "But I have to find my cutest outfits..." Yola slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed, "Mio...fine...I will pack your clothes!" she said hurrying Mio out of the room. After a few minutes Yola came out of the room dragging Mio's suitcase. **

**She had managed to pack all the clothes that Mio called her favorite favorites and the suitcase weighed a ton. "Mio...how...can...you...possibly...lift...this...thing..." she asked almost falling down the stairs. "Here Ms. Kyomito, you don't have to carry it. I can get it." Mio said walking up the stairs grabbing her suitcase, "You just worry about your things Ms. Kyomito." she said walking easily down the stairs with suitcase in hand.**

**Yola stared at her amazed and then grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. "Okay...we have to summon Bast outside..in a secluded area..." Yola said as she shifted her weight to her other leg to prevent herself from falling over. **

**Kuba meowed and came running down the stairs, "Okay.... let's go." Yola said smiling at Kuba. Mio nodded and they walked quietly out the door. Yola looked around and nodded towards an alleyway. "Over there Mio." she said picking Kuba up before she and Mio went into the alley. **

**Once they were in the middle of the alley Yola glanced around and then put her hand over her pendant. _"King of Cats open your eyes, Bast, I tell you, awake! Arise!"_ The area exploded with light and then a large winged cat appeared in front of Yola, "Bast, I need you to take us here." she said pointing to Kaiba Corp. on a map.**

**Bast nodded and lowered his head so they could climb up. Yola climbed up and helped Mio, who was holding Kuba climb up. "Mio, I suggest you hold on tight. Bast's takeoffs can be rough." **

**Mio nodded and pulled on some of Bast's fur holding on to it tightly while Yola put Kuba in her backpack. **

**(It sounds cruel but he's used to it...back to the story!) "Okay then.... Bast, take us to Kaiba Corp." she said holding on tightly to Bast's fur as Mio was doing. Bast nodded and then jumped up on top of the building in order to get some heighth and then he took off flying in the direction of Kaiba Corp. while people stared at the new monster.**

**::With Yugi and Gang:: **

**Whispers of "Look at that strange creature." "Is that a duel monster?" and "What is that thing?" could be heard as Bast flew overhead. **

**"I don't recognize that Duel Monster.." Yugi murmured perplexed. **

**"Could it be one of dose new duel monsters do ya think?" Joey asked watching as Bast flew past. **

**"No...I don't think it is...I feel like I know it in a way..." Yugi replied. **

**"I don't get it." Joey stated confused. **

**"You never get it." Tristan said smiling. **

**"Why you!" Joey yelled as he began to chase Tristan down the street running straight past a Silver Fang that had just appeared. **

**Yugi sweatdropped, "Do they have to make a scene?" he asked running after them. **

**Téa blinked, "HEY! Wait up!" she said grabbing her purse. "Why do they always run off without me?" she said as she was stopped by a crowd gathering around the Silver Fang. "Let..me..THROUGH!" she yelled as she fell on to the ground in front of the Silver Fang. She opened her eyes to see the Duel Monsters claws and then slowly looked up just to end up coming face to face with the beast. Téa blinked and then screamed. **

**"Hey lady! Get away from that thing!" a young girl said pulling her away from the Silver Fang. **

**"Th-thanks..." Téa said staring at the spot where the Silver Fang had just been standing. **

**"Don't you know those monsters are dangerous lady?!" the girl asked helping Téa up. **

**"Yeah...I was looking for my friends..." Téa replied with a hint of annoyance. **

**"Well...would you rather have gotten bit by that monster?! Show some gratitude!" the girl yelled back crossing her arms. **

**Bast landed in an alley near by Kaiba Corp. "Mío...go uh...shopping somewhere.." Mío nodded happily sliding off of Bast and running off towards the mall. "Bast you may..." she paused as Yugi ran in front of her and skidded to a stop. **

**"Have we met?" he asked staring at her. **

**Yola cocked and eyebrow, "No...in a way we have." she said noticing the Millenium Puzzle. "One moment please.." she said looking at Bast. "You may leave now Bast, I do not require your help at the moment." Bast bowed his head and then disappeared suddenly. **

**"How did you? What did you?" Yugi said unable to find the right words. Yola smiled and showed Yugi her pendant. **

**"This enables me to summon duel monsters...I mean..it enables Akaura and I to summon duel monsters." **

**Yola looked back down at Yugi's puzzle. **

**"Akaura tells me you look like the neighboring Pharaoh of her time." she said smiling. **

**Yugi blinked, "Hey she must be talking about Yami..." Yugi replied a bit surprised. "But wait....neighboring Pharaoh? What do you mean by that?" Yola laughed softly, "Yugi, what I mean by neighboring Pharaoh is that Akaura was Pharaohess 5,000 years ago." Yugi blushed faintly a bit embarassed, "Oh yeah...that makes sense." he said smiling. **

**Yola noticed the blush and shook her head slightly while smiling. "What?" Yugi asked crossing his arms. "Nothing. I just find it a bit ironic that we are both royalty..." she replied right before Joey and Tristan ran in between her and Yugi knocking her over by accident. **

**"Hey guys apologize!" Yugi said loud enough for them to hear him through their bickering. "Huh?" Tristan said over at Yugi. "Wadda we hafta apologize for?" Joey asked also looking over at Yugi noticing Yola. "While you were fighting you knocked her over." Yugi replied seeing that Joey had noticed Yola. **

**Yola was still a bit dazed when Yugi held his hand out to her and asked, "Are you okay?" Yola nodded taking his hand. Joey and Tristan looked at eachother and then walked over to Yugi and Yola. "So Yugi...what about Téa?" Joey asked teasingly. Yugi blushed, "Joey, Téa isn't my girlfriend and neither is she." Yola smiled as Yugi helped her up and then dusted her pants off looking over at Tristan and Joey. **

**She blushed suddenly and then looked at the puzzle. "Who are your friends Yugi?" she asked trying to forget what Akaura had just told her. Yugi stopped blushing, "Oh right...Tristan and Joey." he replied. **

**Yola smiled, "Well, Joey..Tristan..my name is Yola nice to meet you." she said looking back at Yugi, she sighed and then pulled him closer to her whispering, "We may not be girlfriend and boyfriend...but Akaura has just informed me that she and Yami were..." in his ear. Yugi blushed a bright red. **

**"Are you sure you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tristan asked teasingly when he saw Yugi blushing. Yola blushed faintly looking at Tristan, "We aren't Tristan." she replied. Joey nodded, "Okay then...prove it." he said smiling. **

**Yola smiled, "Prove it? Fine." she said kissing Joey on the lips. "See. Now I wouldn't do that if Yugi and I were boyfriend and girlfriend." she replied touching her pendant. "Anyways..." she said as she heard a meow from her backpack. "Oh Kuba! I'm so sorry!" she said unzipping the backpack so Kuba could walk around. **

**"You keep your cat in your backpack?" Tristan asked a bit surprised. Joey blinked, "Did you just call that cat Mokuba?" he asked confused. Yola cocked an eyebrow, "No...his name is Kuba...where did Mokuba come..oh..I can see how it would have sounded like Mokuba.." Joey crossed his arms, "I wonder what that stuck up-" Yugi interrupted quickly, "Who wants pizza?" Yola shook her head, "I am looking for someone, sorry." she said as Kuba perked his ears up. **

**"Who are you looking for?" Yugi asked curiously. Yola picked Kuba up, "I am looking for Seto...uh..head of Kaiba Corp." **

**Joey frowned, "Why would you be looking for Seto? He is the most self-centered person and he is-What's with the look?" he asked noticing her expression. "I just-" she began until Joey interupted, "There he is right now!" Yola looked over at Seto, "How ironic..." she murmured as Joey yelled at him. Just as Yola was about to walk over to Seto when she saw Mío. She stopped praying that she wouldn't call her. "MS. KYOMITO!" she yelled out waving happily. **

**"Oh Ra..." Yola murmured hiding her face. "Kyo...mito?" Seto said outloud going rigid. Yugi blinked hearing what Yola had said. Mío ran past Seto not even noticing him calling Yola Ms. Kyomito. Seto walked over, "What the hell is going on?" he asked glaring at Yola. Yola slapped Mío in the back of the head and motioned for her to sit down on the bench at the mall. **

**After Mío had sat down Yola sighed looking at Seto directly in the eyes, "What do you mean what is going on?" she asked calmly. Yugi blinked and looked from Seto to Yola, Same eye color... he thought comparing Yola and Seto. "Kyomito can't possibly be your last name." he replied annoyed. Yola smiled slightly, "And why not Setso?" she asked calling him by her nickname for him. Seto blinked, "What the...Who are you?" he asked as he remembered that he had been called by that name before. **

**Yola looked up at the sky, "My name is Yola Kyomito." she replied after awhile. Seto glared at her again not remembering that Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were there, "My last name is Kyomito! Your last name couldn't be Kyomito!" Yugi, Joey, and Tristan looked at eachother a bit surprised. Yola looked at him in the eyes, "What made you so mean Setso?" she asked quietly. **

**Seto continued to glare, "Don't call me Setso. And that is none of your business!" Yola sighed, "Fine then...I shall..take my leave...brother." she said walking away. Seto shook his head, "Brother? What the hell? I'm not your brother!" Yola continued to walk away ignoring his last statement. Yugi looked at Seto and then at Yola, "Yola wait!" he yelled. After he saw that she wasn't going to come back he motioned for Joey and Tristan to come with him. **

**Joey and Tristan looked at eachother and then back at Yugi, "Uh...we're gonna go find Téa!" Joey yelled and Tristan nodded in agreement as they all ran off leaving Seto alone. **

**::With Yola and Yugi:: **

**"Yola stop!" Yugi said finally catching up to her. Yola stopped, "What is it?" she said in a tone that was as cold as Seto's. Yugi shivered a bit and then looked down, "You really are his sister aren't you?" he asked quietly. **

**Yola turned to face Yugi, "Yeah...I really am.." she murmured softly. Yugi smiled, "I kind of figured that out earlier...I have no idea why but it just crossed my mind that you were related to him." he said. Yola cocked an eyebrow, "Really?" she said sarcastically. "And what led you to that conclusion Mr. Yugi?" she said smiling. **

**Yugi blushed suddenly, "Um...please don't call me that..." he replied. Yola smiled, "As you wish, from this day on you shall be known as!" Yola stopped and then giggled a bit. "To-To!" she finished. **

**Yugi sweatdropped, "To-To? As in...the dog..from the Wizard of Oz?" Yola smiled ruffling Yugi's hair, "I was just joking." Yugi grabbed Yola's arm, "Stop that..." he said trying to fix his hair. Yola smiled and looked at him innocently, "I wasn't doing anything.." she said sitting down on a bench. **

**Yugi sat next to her, "Got a hat?" he asked jokingly. Yola smiled and then shook her head, "No...no hat on this girl." she replied as Kuba jumped up onto the bench and layed down at her other side purring. "Yami says he wants to meet this Akaura person." Yugi said after a while. Yola nodded, "Akaura wants to talk to him again...can we trust them not to...embarrass us?" Yugi nodded, "Yami won't embarrass me...well...if he can help it.." Yola smiled, "Then maybe we should let them talk to eachother.."

* * *

I posted this story for a friend, so if you could please add a review!**


End file.
